Arrows of Love
by PercyJacksonalltheway
Summary: Percy broke up with her, Chiron came to comfort her. But with some help with a mischievous love god, comfort becomes something else.


Annabeth was sitting on her bed in her cabin. She was crying. Just a minute ago, Percy had broken up with her. She heard the door open and Chiron stepped in.

"Now Annabeth, are you all right?" he asked her

"No," she sniffed, "I feel terrible."

"Come here." Chiron stepped forward and knelt down. Annabeth returned his embrace and sobbed into his chest. He hugged her tight and whispered into her ear, "Hush now, it's all right."

Unknown to both of them Eros was hidden in the room. Watching them. He smirked and drew out two arrows. One was a Silver arrow and one was a Golden arrow. He shot the golden arrow into Annabeth's heart and the silver one into Chiron. After emitting a low chuckle, he disappeared.

Annabeth suddenly felt very warm. "Chiron, I've never felt what I'm feeling before but, I love you." She said.

Chiron's embrace got harder. His eyes turned from tender lovingness to something filled with lustful love. He started to rub Annabeth's breast against his bare chest. His muscular, sculpted, body was so beautiful to Annabeth. Annabeth started to breathe deeply.

Then he kissed her deeply. Annabeth a little startled opened her mouth, allowing Chiron access to her mouth with his tongue. He started to flick his tongue in her mouth. He reached under her shirt and grasped her breast.

Annabeth noticed that his cock at the rear end of his stallion body was getting hard. She tried to escape his hold but he held onto her. He then broke the kiss. He was breathing heavily. He ripped off her shirt. Then he started to explore her upper body with his hands. He invited her to do the same as he led a trail of blazing hot kisses down to her breast. Then he started to suck on one of her erect nipples. She gasped and started to moan. He flicked it with his tongue. She arched back. He then started to use his teeth to graze her breast. With his other hand he played with her other nipple. It wouldn't be fair to let it be.

Annabeth then started to touch him. She played with his flat nipples. Then she started to rub his arms and his chest. She felt the strong, flat abs on his stomach. When she looked up at him, he bent down and kissed her again. Then he kissed a path of kissed down to her jeans. He unzipped them and took them off of her. Then he all but ripped her panties off. He stared down on her downy pussy. Annabeth blushed a deep shade of red. He bent down and kissed it. Then he held her and put her on her bed.

"Kneel on your knees and face the other way," Chiron said as he breathed deeply.

Annabeth complied and kneeled. She opened her legs as far as she could for him. He started to put his fingers into her. He put one finger in and started to explore. Annabeth let out a loud moan. He continued his action and put in two fingers.

"You're so tight," he said, "This is going to be so fun," he added sensually. Then he reached a barrier. "Shit, you're a virgin. Even more fun for me."

Annabeth found herself wishing that it was not his fingers in her hole, but something thicker, bigger, and more satisfying. That was when he added a third finger. Annabeth felt something building. She felt a pressure build up in her lower groin. Then Chiron started moving his fingers in a corkscrew like fashion, then in a scissor motion. She could not hold back any longer. With a shout she cummed hard.

Chiron then knelt down and put his face in her pussy. Annabeth felt something long and wet enter her tunnel. He put his tongue in her and started lick the inside of her as he sucked her love juices.

He disengaged and stood up. Annabeth gave a shout of protest. He asked her, "Would you like to bear my children, my sweet Annabeth?"

"Mmm. Yes," was Annabeth's answer.

Without further delay, he trotted forward and positioned his cock against her pussy. Then with a thrust, he pushed his cock into her and took her virginity. He groaned as he entered her. "It'll hurt for a while Annabeth, but you'll get used to it." Annabeth did not reply. Then after a moment, he pulled out and thrust into her again. Then he went deeper, stretching her tight pussy to accommodate his very big cock.

She clenched her teeth as she felt him enter her. Then when the pain retreated, she felt good, taking all of him in. Then he pushed all of his cock into her

Chiron felt the end of her womb as he fully entered her. Then he slowly pulled out. Annabeth again gave a protest that died when he thrust into her with considerable strength. Then he pulled out and pushed into her repeatedly, as Annabeth continuously moaned. With his hands he started to play with her tits.

Annabeth felt him deep within herself. She moaned as he kept changing his angle and hitting different spots every time.

After pounding away for a while he felt himself need to go. He bent his head down and whispered into her ear, "I am going to cum now my dear." Annabeth gave a groan in response. He then pounded harder and harder into her. Then with one final thrust, and a shout, he started to cum inside her. Annabeth felt Chiron's seed fill her womb and she came also. With a scream she came and came and came. Then Chiron withdrew his withering cock out of her and stepped back. He pulled Annabeth out of kneeling position and kissed her. Annabeth felt her centaur's seed slip out of her. She clenched her pussy tightly to try to keep it in. Chiron knelt on the floor and hugged her as he cradled her in his arms. Then they fell asleep on the floor, embracing each other.

Nine months later, Annabeth gave birth to a healthy centaur child. A boy, she felt real joy as she became a mother. Chiron decided that he wanted her to be with him forever, so he turned her into a centaur.

******I will write another story after this about Annabeth as a centaur with Chiron******


End file.
